


Percy's Deepest Secret

by Jerry0708



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry0708/pseuds/Jerry0708
Summary: When Jason finds some odd scars on Percy after comforting him due to a nightmare, he decides to investigate further, and find Percy’s deepest secret.





	Percy's Deepest Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. This fanfiction on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Percy’s Deepest Secret

Nightmares And Boyfriends 

Chapter 1: Percy’s Confession

Jason was sleeping when he felt movement and whimpering beside him, he opened his eyes to find Percy thrashing about in the covers. Sweat and tears rolling down his cheeks, mumbling frantically. 

“Percy! Wake up”, Jason gently shook the son of Poseidon.

Percy bolted up, eyes wide with fear. Once he realized it was Jason, he threw his arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

“Hey, it's alright. It's just a dream.” Jason coaxed, wrapping Percy in a hug. Hands running soothingly up and down Percy’s back. 

“But… it felt so real”, Percy hiccupped. A tear running down his cheek.

“I know, but it's okay.” Jason softly kissed Percy. Using his thumb to wipe off the tear, he continued soothing Percy, then he frowned. His fingers found a small bump, Jason peeked over Percy’s shoulder. He let out a small gasp, there were more of them. All of them small and old, raised blemishes littering Percy’s skin.

“Percy, what are these?”, Jason asked. Gently touching one of the scars. Percy tensed, but replied. “Those… Those are cigarette burns.”

Jason took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check, but failed terribly. “Who did it to you?” Jason growled, eyes filled with anger and hatred.

“M…My first stepfather, G…Gabe.” Percy shrank back at Jason’s heated glare.

Jason noticed the change in Percy’s demeanor and reached out to pull Percy back in to a hug. “Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just angry that somebody hurt you.”

Percy nodded accepting Jason’s apology, “You should tell Nico and Will, Percy.” Jason gently ran his finger up and down Percy’s cheek.

“I…Okay, I will tomorrow.” Percy vowed. Jason hummed in approval, then he covered both of them with the blanket, and engulfed Percy with a warm hug. Percy fell asleep immediately, Jason gently kissed the top of Percy’s head, then he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fanfiction, thank you for reading. Reviews & (Kind and Constructive) Feedback are appreciated.  
> ~Jerry0708


End file.
